


[Script Offer][F4M] Victory in Europe, Love in America

by fluff_cunningham



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1940s, Breeding, F/M, Fdom, GFE, Gonewildaudio, Outercourse, Role Reversal, audio script, f4m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [1940s America][Role Reversal][GFE][Surprise Reunion][Catching Up][L-Bombs][Outercourse][Grinding][Cowgirl][Breeding][Two Creampies][Impregnation][Aftercare]
Kudos: 7





	[Script Offer][F4M] Victory in Europe, Love in America

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: After achieving victory in World War II, American soldiers returned home to reintegrate with society and enjoy an era of relative peace. Your girlfriend used to send letters regularly while fighting in Europe, but hasn't done so in about a year. Luckily she's still in good health, and recently got discharged from military service. After arriving back in the States, she wastes no time paying a visit to the love of her life...

Speaker Tone/Personality: As implied in the synopsis, the speaker is the listener's girlfriend. Like many others, she enlisted in the U.S. Army after Pearl Harbor was attacked, eager to serve her country despite the risks. She's been madly in love with the listener ever since they met, and isn't afraid to show it.

[setting is the listener's apartment, early in the evening]

[optional SFX of footsteps]

Well, this is the place. Hopefully he's home...hopefully he still lives here...

[short pause] Oh, what am I saying? Of course he does! He HAS to! The old welcome mat that I bought for him is still at the door; he wouldn't leave that behind if he moved!

[deep breath] Okay...am I ready? I think I'm ready...here goes nothing.

[SFX of knocking on door]

[short pause] Come on...I KNOW I've got the right apartment number!

[SFX of knocking on door]

Footsteps...finally! I can't wait for his eyes to light up when he sees me...

[SFX of door opening]

Well, hello there! I told you I'd be back one day.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] Oh man, I missed hugging you!

[kiss] I missed kissing you even more...[several kisses]...damn, your lips feel as good as I remembered!

I missed your beautiful eyes...your cute smile...your amazing ass...

[SFX of ass smack, followed by a giggle] You missed me too, didn't you baby?

[short pause] Yeah, sorry about the letters...I wanted to respond, but things got crazy last year.

You probably read about it in the papers; we marched into Berlin, and gave those Krauts what was coming to 'em!

It was rough, though...I mean, the whole war was, but this past year? [sigh] I'd...rather not go into detail.

Besides, it doesn't matter anymore! We won, the world's going back to normal, and I get to be with my boyfriend again!

[kiss] So, what's new with you? Anything happen while I was gone?

[SFX of door closing]

[short pause] Really? I thought him and Angie would stay together forever...there's no predicting the future, I guess.

Did Louie's bakery close down? The windows looked boarded up on my way over here.

[short pause] That's a shame...I hope he opens it back up soon. With all these soldiers returning home, anyone who sells quality bread will make a killing!

Hey, is that a radio? When did you get one of those?

[short pause] The wood feels sturdy, dial's pretty responsive...this is nice! You didn't spend too much on it, did you?

[short pause] Good. I'm sure rent's gone up around here, and it was already high to begin with!

I don't want you struggling if you don't need to. Speaking of rent...we've talked about this before, but are you sure you don't wanna move someplace else?

I met a girl in the service who could get us a deal on...[short pause] Yeah, yeah, I know you grew up in this neighborhood and all, but...[sigh]...never mind.

I just think you deserve better, that's all. Maybe I can change your mind one day.

How does your bedroom look now? [short pause] Oh, you finally got rid of those goofy-looking sheets? Lemme see!

[longer pause, you could choose to place SFX of footsteps here if you like]

Whoa...you changed more than just the sheets, babe! What kind of mattress is this?

[short pause] It feels really comfy, like a cloud or something...come sit with me.

[short pause] I really missed this, you know. Spending time with you, talking about whatever...

...Hearing the cars outside, neighbors carrying on about this-and-that...

You have no idea how great it feels to FINALLY be back home!

[short pause] Remember this picture we took together? It was...a week before I shipped out, I think.

[giggle] My hair was a mess that day, but of course YOU didn't care.

"Take the picture", you said. "As long as it's you, the look doesn't matter." Always so damn sweet to me...

I've kept it in my wallet ever since. I looked at it every night, before I went to sleep...dreaming of the day when I'd get to hold you in my arms again.

I loved you back then, and I still love you now...maybe even more so.

Do you still love me? [short pause] You're right, I already knew the answer...but the words are still nice to hear.

[improv making out]

Every minute I spent away from you was agony...but no more.

I'm never leaving you again...I promise!

[improv cont'd]

Lie back on the bed, baby. I wanna straddle you...I wanna feel your body beneath me.

[short pause, followed by a giggle] You always look so adorable when I'm on top...like you're just BEGGING to be taken!

[improv cont'd]

I've been wanting to grind on you like this for YEARS! 

Gotta make that cock nice and hard...

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, this is making me wet...you wanna know something?

During the war, I fingered myself while looking at that picture, every chance I got!

I never came, though; only your body can make me cum. Nothing else!

[improv cont'd]

What's wrong, baby? Is there something on my shirt?

[short pause] Oh, my medals! [giggle] Don't they look nice?

I got each one from old lady Patton herself.

So basically, [whispering in the listener's ear] you're gonna get fucked by a war hero.

[improv cont'd]

Alright, I can't wait anymore! Take your clothes off; I need you inside me!

[longer pause, you could choose to place SFX of clothes being removed here if you want]

[giggle] If only you knew how sexy you looked right now...guide your cock in for me.

[soft moan] Oh my God...it's been so long since I rode this thing!

[improv cowgirl]

This is mattress is SO much better than the old one!

With all this cushion, it's perfect for sex...and perfect for cuddling afterwards...

[improv cont'd]

I want your hands all over me, babe. My breasts, my ass...I don't care where, as long as I can feel you!

[moan] Yes...touch me more! I want you so fucking bad right now...

[improv cont'd]

I know it's a little early, but...I don't want you to pull out. I want you to cum inside me!

[short pause] Oh come on, babe! We always talked about having kids, didn't we?

Don't you still wanna breed me after all this time? [short pause] You do!? I'm so glad!

[improv cont'd]

Oh fuck...I've never wanted to cum so badly in my life!

How the hell did I survive all these years without your perfect cock!?

[improv cont'd]

I can tell you've been pent-up too...waiting all this time for me to return...

Take all of that frustration, all of that longing...and pump it into me!

Do it baby! Please! Blow your load, and make me a Mommy!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Oh my God...that was great...YOU'RE so great...

[panting] Well, don't just stare at me! Bring those lips here and fucking...[several kisses]

I love you so much...[several kisses]...so fucking much...

[short pause] How are you feeling? Do you want some water or something?

[short pause] Good...think you can handle another round, then?

After going so long without you, I can't just do it once! Plus, I wanna make sure you knock me up...whaddaya say?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I'm glad you're on board!

[improv cowgirl]

You're still hard for me...looks like neither one of us could go just once!

Don't worry, I'll make you cum as many times as you want...OR as many times as you can handle!

[improv cont'd]

The first load still feels so warm...I can't wait for the next one!

What about you, babe? You looking forward to breeding me again?

[short pause, followed by giggle] Your cock just jumped inside me! That's all the confirmation I need...

[improv cont'd]

Just think...we can do this every day now!

Breed in the morning...breed when we get home from work...breed before we go to sleep...

[giggle] We'll need a bigger place for all the kids you're gonna give me!

[improv cont'd]

Baby...[moan]...tell me you're getting close again!

It won't feel right unless we cum together...I'll slow down so you can catch up, okay?

[improv cont'd]

Come on, focus on how tight my pussy feels...focus on how much you wanna fill it up again...

[short pause] What? You're about to cum? In that case, I'm not holding back anymore!

[improv cont'd]

Give it to me...[moan]...give it to me!

Make my belly swell with your fucking seed!

I won't stop until you...until you...oh FUCK!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] That's it, baby...shoot every last drop into me...

[short pause] Whew...I think my pussy's overflowing with your cum!

[giggle] You had to have gotten me pregnant with THIS much!

I don't mind going a third time, but...you look kinda beat. Wanna cuddle, then?

[short pause] Okay. Turn your ass over to me; I know you like being the little spoon.

[short pause] Mmmm...hugging you from behind...[kiss]...kissing your neck...I wouldn't trade this for the world.

[short pause, followed by giggle] Yeah babe, I love you too...that's never gonna change.

Are you tired? I can keep spooning you 'till you fall asleep.

[short pause] Dinner? Oh, don't worry about me. I'm sure I'll something in the fridge later.

[kiss] Shhh...just relax in my arms, okay? Feel me nuzzle into your back. You still like that, right?

[short pause] Right? Babe, why aren't you...[giggle]...no wonder...he already fell asleep!

Good night, then...[kiss]...sleep well.

Tomorrow we can talk about our future, and how bright it's gonna be.

[short pause] Now where's that fridge? I'm starving...


End file.
